Bleeding Sensation
by kagsta
Summary: About 3 weeks later....she became Best friends with Inuyasha. But she wanted more, a whole lot more than "just friends". The question is...does he feel the same? inuXkag sanXmiro
1. Chapter 1

One lovely day in New York Kagome was texting her friends who had moved to Texas.  
They've been friends since 2nd grade and always kept in touch. Miroku and Sango,  
had a friend named inuyasha whom they went to school with. Inuyasha randomly saw kagome on Miroku's mypace top 12. She looked stunning so he decided to add her.

"oh my...a really cute boy added me, thats a new one." kagome said looking at her mypace page.  
she added the cute boy and commented his page giving him a "thank you for adding me"

after myspace she decided to work on her colledge acceptance essays. She was going for a colledge in Texas to get closer to her friend Sango, and her boyfriend, Miroku.  
as She was writting, she got a text message on her Pantech Matrix phone, from Sango,  
saying:

_"insted of livin in a dorm, we got an apartment close to the school. and of course,  
by the beach just for you."_

Kagome texted back:

**_"wow! thats great! i cant wait! who else will be with us?"_**

less than 5 minutes later, she recieved another text message from Sango, saying:

_"Miroku's best friend, Inuyasha, he can be an asshole, so beware."_

kagome texted back:

_**"sounds promising, lol. still, i cant wait to see you! we havent hung out since 6th grade, thats pretty sad."**_

Sango wrote back:

_"i know man, i miss you too! i g2g now. ill txt ya later babee."_

kagome wrote:

**_" alright bye sugaa."_**

kagome closed her phone and decided to go check on myspace, since she had already finished her essay.  
she got a comment from this really cute boy. it said:

" hey np. so what up? "

she looked at his name 'hmm...Inuyasha? that sounds familiar.' she thought to herself.  
she commented him back saying:

"nothing pretty bored here. you? "

As their conversation went about on myspace, he had to get off. Therefor,  
he gave her his number so they could text. They texted their hearts out about themselfs.  
Telling each others life story. Then finallyshe was tired and decided to go to sleep.  
Then it hit her. 'INUYASHA! OMG! Miroku's best friend!' she thought to herself.

since she was too tired to text, she decided to bring up Miroku in her convo. with Inuyasha in the morning.

In the morning she sent Inuyasha a text saying:  
_**" do you know Miroku Mieji? "**_

he texted:

_" dude yeah he's like my bet friend. We're getting an apartment together with his gf. and some girl i dont know."_

she texted:

_**" oh im pretty sure you know the girl...."**_

he texted:

"_oh do i?"_

she texted:  
"_**that girl would be me! "**_

he texted:  
_"this is AWESOME!"_

as their conversation went on. Kagome realized she liked this boy. ALOT.  
but she didnt know how the boy felt, so she kept to herself.

Kagome is the type of person who wants the boy to ask her out.  
not because shes afriad of rejection or anything, she just thinks its cuter when the boy does it. An it shows that the boy does like her and is willing to be with her.

About 3 weeks later....she became Best friends with Inuyasha.  
But she wanted more, a whole lot more then "just friends"

the question is...does he feel the same?


	2. Chapter 2

it was a saterday, and kagome was doing her daily routine:  
1. wake up 2. brush teeth 3. wash face 4. get dressed 5. myspace and text.

kagome was getting ready for a sweet 16 party for her friend, rin.  
she wore a hot pink and black cheeta print strapless short dress. she also wore black leggings that clung to her legs tightly. her shoes were very high. but they were black with glitter and came about 3 inches off the ground. she wore hot pink eye shadow with black eye liner. she looked absolutly stunning.

she got a text from her favorite person in the world, inuyasha. he texted:  
" i got accepted to the colledge i wanted to go to! "

kagome texted back:  
" wow! thats awesome! i hope i get accepted where i want to go to colledge. "

inuyasha texted back: "but isnt that the same colledge as me? lol. "

kagone texted back:  
"oh yeah. lol. im getting ready for that party i told you about. "

they stopped texting and kagome got ready and waited for her friend to come pick her up.  
this was gunna be an amazing night!  
or so she thought.

it was 8pm and she was grinding with her best friend, ayame. she grinded to the song "right round" by flo rida. all the boys watched, amazed at how amazing the girls performance was.  
kagome got a text, it was from inuyasha.  
" guess what?!?! "

kagome texted back: " this party is awesome! lol and what? "

inuyasha texted back:  
" cool. i got a girl friend! finally! lol. "

kagome read the text message, heartbroken, she shut her phone off and went back to dancing.  
her and ayame went to the girls bathroom and talked about it, then went back on the dance floor to tease the boys.

" ayame? " kagome said

" hey sugaa, whats wrong? " ayame asked.

kagome looked at her through teary eyes. " its nothing. dont worry."

"kags, please tell me. i know when somethings wrong. " ayame said putting a hand on kagomes shoulder.

she decided to go home and have a relaxing bubble bath. she reminded herself that her phone was off, not that she wanted to text anyone at the moment. there could be a emergency and well you never know.  
she slid her phone opedand turned it on. she had 5 messages from inuyasha.  
and they all said.  
" are you mad?"  
"kagome? whats wrong your not texting me. "  
"did i do something wrong?"  
" please answer im worried about you. "  
"is it because have a girl friend?"

kagome looked at all the texts and for some reason got angry.  
she texted back:  
"no...im not mad, i was dancng with a cute boy. nothings wrong.  
no you didnt do anything at all. dont be worried, its nothing.  
why would i care if you had a girlfriend....lol? you dont even like me like that. so it doesnt matter. anyway...whats up? "

inuyaha texted back " oh okay cool. im talking to my girlfriend on the phone.  
oh yeah and texting my best friend."

kagome looked at her phone and didnt bother writting back.  
'whats up with me? it just a boy. i just need to relax more.' she thought to herself.

she checked her mail at 12 am (who the fuck does that? lol) and saw that her colledge that she wrote the essay to wrote back.  
she was accepted to texas!  
'oh boy! i cant wait to tell inuya......oh..hes busy on the phone'  
kagome looked down. she cried herself to sleep thinking of inuyasha.

in the morning she got a text from inuyasha:  
" seriously what the fucking hell is wrong with you? you always text me, and all of a sudden you stopped? "

kagome texted back:  
"oh sorry, i thought you were busy with your girfriend on the phone. "

inuyasha teexted back:  
" yeah i was, but your my best friend, is there something your not telling me? "

kagome texted back:  
" yeah there is, but i dont think you'll like it."

inuyasha texed back:  
"im a man i can take it..!"

kagome texted back:  
alright, i think im in love with you, and i dont know who you are,  
but its driving me crazy. im sorry. " 


	3. Chapter 3

inuyasha stared at his phone.  
'too bad she lives all the way in new york...i wouldve gone out with her. '  
he thought to himself.

he looked over his shoulder, and saw his new girlfriend kikyo.  
" hey babe, wanna...ya know go into the bedroom?" kikyo said winking.

"umm...i told you, im a virgin and im waiting for the right one. and im sorry, but,  
im not sure if your the right one yet, kikyo." inuyasha said.

"wow... you'll see, i am the right one..." kikyo said throwing herself up against him.

" um...kikyo....really id rather not, i told you. i want to wait, im not interested in that yet.  
its been 2 days that we've been going out, slow down. " inuyasha said pushing her away from him.

"fine..."kikyo said and sat down on the couch. she grabbed his phone and saw a text from...kagome?

" hey sweetie....who is this kagome character? " kikyo said while going through his texts.

" oh a friend im going to be living with when i go off to colledge next month." he said while flipping through the channels.

" and where am i suppoe to be? am i suppose to let you just go and live with some other girl?  
really...can i at least come with you? "kikyo said while looking at him.

he put his arm around her. " baby, theres nothing to worry about. there will be other people there too."

"i know, but....i dont want to leave you..." she said to him through teary eyes.

" im sure everyone would love to have you stay anyway. " inuyasha said.

" oh baby, thats so sweet of you! when do we leave?" kikyo said happily and jumping on him.

"ummm? next month...?" inuyasha said confused becuase of the sudden change of mood.

they watched tv for a good 2 hours, then kikyo said she was getting tired, and decided to leave.  
inuyasha remembered he never texted kagome back. he grabbed his phone and re-read the text.  
he started to think about it....kagome was a really awesome, sweet, funny, caring girl. but, he had a girl that he really cared about, kikyo. he decided that kikyo has done nothing wrong, and deserves a chance.  
he stare at his phone wondering what to write back.

kagome was watching true life on mtv. it was about shopaholics, who couldnt stop buying clothes, food, or anything.  
just then she got a text. ' oh boy, here it comes....' she thought to herself.

the text said:  
"i love you like a best friend. and right now i have a gf that i would like to give a chance.  
so....umm...yeah..."

kagome looked at her phone blankly. she didnt bother writting back. since the answer was obvious:  
he doesnt like herr.  
' that gf of his...must be very beautiful, and caring. 'kagome thought to herself.

she decided to start packing for texas.  
she suddenly remebered she was going to be living with miroku,sango, and inuyasha!  
she was soo happy.  
she couldnt wait to see her old friends again!  
she didnt have enough money for plane tickets, nor did she have a passport.  
so she was driving to texas, alone. she packed her bags and was getting ready to leave in 2 days.  
she was gunna need so much coffe if she wanted to get there fast.

tomorrow she would go say good bye to her family,  
the next day she would go say good bye to her friends..

the next morning kagome was getting up and got a text. from inuyasha of course.  
" are you okay...?"

kagome texted back:  
" of course why wouldnt i be...? "

inuyasha texted back:  
" you stopped texting me last night...again."

kagome exted back:  
" yeah..i was packing....cuz im driving tomorrow to go to texas..."

inuyasha texted back:  
"oh yeah i forgot you had to drive. lol"

kagome texted back:  
" yeah....lol."

she got to her mothers house and there were at least 6 cars parked in her driveway.  
'oh god, what did she do?'kagome thought to herself,

she walked in to see her entire family talking and walking around the house.  
" hey everyone...ummm whats going on..?"

"oh a party..."they said still looking around.

"for who may i ask...?" kagome asked

" kagome, dont you know shes going to texas." her cousin turned around.

" oh shit! damn itt. i didnt know it was you!" her cousin shippo said.

" oh haha, " kagome said and smiled.  
everyone lined up around kagome to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
giving her a " congrats" or " im gunna miss you "

her family even got her cards with money in them!  
she got about $360 by the end of the day, just from her family.

she was tired and everyone knew she was gunna need her rest for the long aventure she was going to have.  
so they all gave her a quick hug good bye as she got into her car.

as she drove away they all waved.

she cant wait till tomorrow. she gets to see all her best friends before she leaves.  
yeah only her " best friends." or would some one else show up, that she wouldnt wanna see? 


	4. Chapter 4

it was a pretty long drive to town, where kagome would be meeting her friends.  
she drove in her shiny new red convertable mustang, and pulled up to a stoplight.  
she looked at the man in the next lane.  
'gosh does he look familiar.' kagome thought to herself and blasted her music.  
as soon as her music blasted, the man looked at her.  
'oh my god.....' she immedaintly knew who he was.  
her Ex-boyfriend, koga.  
he never seems to leave her alone...since the "accident".;  
kagome tried act as if she didnt notice him.  
but koga didnt waste any time.  
" omg kagome! its been awhile! whats up?" koga said while winding down his window.

" oh hey, yeah im good. and yourelf?" kagome said while trying not to give a fake smile

"ehh not so well. so where ya off to?" koga said

"umm well im leaving for texas tomorrow. so im saying goosbyt to my friends.."  
kagome said while looking at the light, hoping it would turn green.

" oh would that happen to be in town? " koga asked.

"uhh yeah....why?" kagome asked nervous as to his answer.

" cuz i got invited to a going away party!" koga said excited.

" oh my....do you think its mine?" kagome asked scared.

" i dont know...is it at rins house?" koga asked with hope,.

"yeah...that would be my partyy..." kagome said monotonely.

" great! oh shit green light! see ya there babes " koga said while winking and driving away.

kagome just stared at him as he drove away. ' what ...an...asss.....' she thought to herself.

she finally got to her party.  
there was alot more people there then she thought there would be.  
" RIN! WHAT THE FUCK! " kagome screamed over the loud music that made the house shake.

" kaggie baby! i love you! i dont want you to leave tomorroww! " rin said while jumping on kagomes leg.

" Rin you know i gotta go. plus we could always talk on the phone. and then theres spring vacation.  
and...." kagome went onbut then a certain koga came over.

" kag babe, i need to talk to you. "koga said.

" please dont call me 'babe'. and yeah sure.." kagome said.

"listen...i know i mesed up...and i was wondering-" koga got cuttoff

" MESSED UP?!?! yeah more then that buddy! " kagome said practically yelling in his face.

" okay i made a huge mistake, and i dont want you to go to texas, i'll miss you, more than i do already. "  
koga said

" if you mised me SOOOO much then why did you cheat on me? hmm? why did you leave me for your friends? hmmmm?  
yeah and thanks for keeping in touch by the way." kagome said while attempting to walk away.

"okay cheating was an accident! gabby made me! and cuz i never really had any friends, and-" he got cuttoff once again.

" yeah stop making and using other people as excuses. when are you gonna man up and take responsibility of your actions?  
OH YEAH I FORGOT. your friends never did that so why would you, right?" kagome said yelling in his face.

"look im sorry...for everything i've done...really im sorry. and i was hoping..that maybe we could at least be friends.  
i know i was stupid....and im not perfect now...but...i miss you, you were my first everything. and now i-"  
once again cuttoff.

"yeah i get it. you want my number, right?" kagome said slightly smiling.

"yeah i kinda do. haha. " koga said while smiling.

she gave her number to him and went to go dance with rin. they were grinding up all over each other.  
touching each others boobs. the song ended and koga came up to kagome.

" that was....interesting.." koga said while trying not to sound like a total pervert.

" oh thanks it was nothing.." kagome said while slightly laughing and blushing.

" so umm...can i have the next dance...if you dont mind...?" koga said nervously.

" yeah sure. " kagome said with an evil smile.

koga had no idea what was in store for him.  
kagome started out grinding with him, occasionalyy she would go slower, but harder. she then slid her hand down his chest to his hip, just above his....(erm yeahhh)  
" kagome if i were you-"

" if i was who what?" kagome said winking.

she moved herself downward to his...area.  
he immedaintly got hard " oh my...i think we should stop now." kagome said.

" uhhh yeahh ha...haha....ha..." koga said feeling embarrased.

the party started coming to an end. and kagome left saying her good byes hugging everyone left and right, kisses on cheeks.  
saying some " i miss you, and i love you" 's

she was on her car ride home thinking 'omg...inuyasha hasnt texted me.., oh yeah hes probably too busy with his girlfriend'  
kagome thought to herself. she looked down....and couldnt help to think about cutting again.  
she was starting to get depressed, something she promised herself would never happen again after the "accident" with koga.

' why am i so down? whatever. i leave for texas tomorrow! im so happpy!' she thought to herself.

she doesnt know whats in store for HER when she gets to texas. 


End file.
